


末路

by Charlogar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlogar/pseuds/Charlogar
Summary: 如果不是他借着火把的光亮大致分辨出了这人形的悲惨轮廓，就几乎是幻觉了。
Relationships: Ashen One/Sir Vilhelm (Dark Souls), Mob/Sir Vilhelm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	末路

**Author's Note:**

> 灰烬捡到了看起来与苍蝇们相处得不错的维赫勒

关于苍蝇房维赫勒套的有端联想

拔dio无情屑灰烬

无火的余灰将最后一只发出恼人噪音的虫蝇甩下剑尖，弥漫着腐臭气味的这暗无天日的一隅便终于回归了宁静。...不，或许还有剩下几只？他郁闷地瞥向放在腰间的原素瓶，其中的金黄液体已然所剩无几。余光里角落似乎有什么动了动，灰烬几乎条件反射地举起了盾。  
  
没有什么奇怪的液体喷溅他一身，也没有锐器在盾牌上擦出火星，如果不是他借着火把的光亮大致分辨出了这人形的悲惨轮廓，就几乎是幻觉了。于是灰烬用剑尖挑起那顶还向外汨汨淌出混着红白液体的镶金头盔，盘算着待他从这场不期而遇脱身回到传火祭祀场，或许洗一洗还能穿。他挥了挥手中的火把，那些像张毯子似盖在这将死骑士身上的蚊虫便四散奔逃，徒留一具只发出微弱气音的躯壳。  
  
灰烬惋惜的拾起一片织入金线的碎布，显然这些虫蝇无论对他的老熟人做了什么都不甚温柔，连带着遭殃的还有那修身的皮革长裤。维赫勒那他从没见过脱下的斗篷被撕作了碎片，余下那些挂在他肩上的也在散发着令人作呕气味液体的浸染下早看不出原来颜色了。而那条皮革裤子的状况则有些耐人寻味，只有两腿间的布料被粗暴地撕裂开来——即便是灰烬那因为死了太多次而不怎么好使的脑袋也明白了。红色，更多的是白色，甚至混杂了一些绿色的粘稠液体和着卵状固体早已在维赫勒的双腿间积成了一滩。他才发现这落难骑士的肤色接近于苍白，或许是在冰雪之国久留的缘故？无论如何，灰烬能注意到这点是因为那些落在维赫勒光裸臀部的青紫痕迹与红肿爪痕在肤色的衬托下尤其显眼。  
  
“你可真惨啊，我的朋友。”他的语调几乎称得上是关怀备至了，手上却没打算闲着。灰烬突然想要看看这命硬到有些不幸的骑士还能有些什么有趣的反应，又或许是出于好心想要清理清理这些不堪入目的污秽——他连手甲都没有脱下，就硬是往那红肿还流着血与虫蝇精液的后穴塞入两根手指，十分不得技巧地胡乱抠挖着。啊，有反应了，从刚才开始就与一具尸体别无二致的落难骑士猛地颤抖了一下，艰难呼吸时发出的气音也更明显了。  
  
掀开破破烂烂的斗篷，灰烬也不禁对这些虫蝇的生殖欲望咂舌。维赫勒的腹部向外鼓出一个圆形，还未到十月怀胎的夸张地步，但对于男性来说足够不正常。坏心眼的灰烬摊开手掌像位好丈夫般温柔地抚摸着骑士的腹部，随后用力按了下去。  
  
原来也是能发出点声音的，灰烬心想。尽管维赫勒的声带早不能用了，他还是死死地抓住罪魁祸首的手，头盔里传出一连串尖锐的抽气声来。红肿的穴口发挥了它本不应有的作用，一张一合间产下数个比禽类的蛋还要大上几分，裹着一层透明胞衣的卵。灰烬思索着那些虫子是如何把这对于女性的盆骨都有些大了的异物强硬地塞进骑士的身体里，又或者它们就是在维赫勒的腹内成长起来的？  
  
“芙利德只让你当一条看门的狗真是浪费才华。你该成为这些虫子的女王——看看这些健康的卵，它们一定会孵出些不错的东西。”灰烬继续缓缓地向下压着骑士的腹部，似乎直到恢复平坦前都不打算松手。他闲着的另一只手拾起落在地上的其中一颗卵，在那镶金头盔视物的窗口晃了晃。维赫勒仍旧紧抓着灰烬放在他腹部的手，那些卵已经可以相对顺利的被产下了，即便骑士仍然不免在听见它们从他腿间落下掉进污水里的声响时受惊般的一阵颤抖。  
  
“不..”灰烬讶异于维赫勒居然还有开口说话的力气，于是他耐心的伏下身去想听听这或许是临终遗言的词句。“不要，窥探秘密...”  
  
落魄至此还念念不忘抛弃自己的主人，真是条忠诚的狗，他哑然失笑。灰烬甚至觉得有些嫉妒芙利德了，即便他明白这没有任何意义。于是他报复似的加重了手上的动作与力度，全然不顾在那本来就过度使用而红肿流血的后穴里带来的是痛苦还是快乐，倒更像是羞辱。在这种状况下怎么说也不可能会有哪怕一丝一毫的快感，那还不如破罐子破摔。  
  
事实总是更为戏剧化一些。被灰烬像抓着只落水狗般提起跨坐在身上的维赫勒猛地僵直了身体，他腹部的银色甲胄连着部分还挂在维赫勒身上绣了金线的斗篷便沾上了量少得可怜的点点白浊。  
  
“我没想到你还挺享受的。看来还是多少比那些虫子的技巧要好一些？或者说它们已经把你操开了？”灰烬凑到那被玷污得黯淡无光的头盔旁，情人般轻声细语。维赫勒又回到那像尸体般沉默的状态了，而他显然坏心眼地想要得到更多来自这濒死骑士的反应。话音一转，“真不知道那个修女芙利德看见会怎么想啊。”  
  
灰烬得到了他想要的。维赫勒焦急地撑起身体，似乎发出声音就耗费了所有积攒的体力：“不，不是这样的..小姐，芙利德小姐...”他甚至差点没能把这句话说完，因为紧接着他就被或许是虫蝇留下的精液，又或许是他自己的血呛得不轻。灰烬满意了，他拍拍骑士的后背，免得他被血或是精液呛死。转念一想，他又怕维赫勒就这么悄无声息地在头盔下断了气；于是顺势把头盔也取了下来，随手扔在一旁——他现在不想把它拿回去洗洗了。  
  
即便有头盔的遮掩，维赫勒的一头黑发仍被精液与血液濡湿，一缕缕紧贴在脸上。灰烬拨开这些碍事的头发，一双在黑暗中发亮的金瞳孔直直撞上他，却是涣散的。或许这样才最好；他不会记得遇见灰烬，如果还能恢复清醒，他会修补好衣物，继续做跟随在他的修女身后的忠诚骑士，无论她回应与否。而灰烬会继续寻找火焰，直到这幅腐朽堕落的画卷连同在这里发生的事情一同被烧个干净。  
  
骑士的后穴早就被自己的血、虫蝇的精液与卵、或许还有浑浊的污水搅成了一片泥泞，灰烬甚至费了点儿劲才找准那个来者不拒的入口。他之前说的倒是一点不错，维赫勒的确被那群繁殖欲旺盛的虫子当作温床使用了太久，恐怕连刚才粗暴的扩张都不需要就能轻易地整根没入。灰烬深吸了一口气，骑士的内里如此温暖而柔软，肉壁却紧紧压迫着性器，不得不轻声哄着维赫勒让他放松。别说是那群无知能的虫子，就连他都差点就此缴械。  
  
“用完即弃，还能二次利用，这么说你其实不是芙利德的骑士，而是她的婊子？”他扶着维赫勒的腰，平日里骑士的上半身被斗篷遮了个严实，腰线却惊人的细。这次灰烬没有心思去分辨那些呓语般的回答了，他用力向上一顶，维赫勒的内里猛地缩紧了，双手发着抖搭上了甲胄上的白色毛皮。  
  
有这迎合意味的举动做信号，灰烬也就肆无忌惮地动作起来。骑士自始至终只发出沉重的喘息声，唯有他带着恶意提到芙利德修女时才回魂似的吐出不连贯的词句，或许他的声带早在灰烬发现他之前就尽数磨损了也说不定？得不到回应的灰烬决定不再自讨没趣，便自顾自地加快了频率，任维赫勒像只破布娃娃挂在他身上随着动作而摇晃。  
  
芙利德的骑士十分好用——是说这方面意义上的。灰烬拔出性器，看着自己的精液混着旧伤被撕裂的血沿着维赫勒的大腿流下。骑士彻底没了声息，但没有死——毕竟他是游魂之国的骑士，或许是精神终于不堪重负而昏了过去。  
  
不远处鸦人的尖啸声与虫蝇的嗡嗡声又混成了让人发狂的合奏，灰烬抖了抖披风下摆沾上的污水，在骑士身上丢下一束笑话似的蓝冻苔藓球。  
他最后看了一眼这悲哀骑士的末路，捏碎了手里的返回骨片。


End file.
